


Warmth

by icarus_falls



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_falls/pseuds/icarus_falls
Summary: A gift for my secret santa! A stupid one shot with no plot at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naias/gifts).



“Hoh, feeling defiant tonight, are we?” 

Yuuri’s voice was loud and clear, reverberating through the dark bedroom. Victor was tied to the bed; his four limbs spread and tied to the corner posts of the bed. His body strained, his fleet flexing and arching as the vibrator inside him worked its magic. 

And yet, Victor was silent. He wouldn’t give Yuuri the satisfaction of hearing him. It was a game he liked to play every now and again; Yuuri could be so demanding when he thought Victor’s mind was elsewhere. Yuuri wanted Victor to think only of him, and he was determined in his quest to make that happen. 

How dare Victor not fawn at his knots? How dare Victor not fall apart at the way he touched him? 

Victor was his. Victor came here to Hasetsu for him and him alone, and he would prove that he was worthy of Victor’s love.

“Victor, are you ignoring me?” Yuuri’s voice murmured. 

Victor strained again, refusing to give in so easily. The more riled up he got Yuuri, the better the sex was. 

Yuuri strolled over to the bed, sitting down beside Victor’s hips. He gazed at the toy inside of him and smiled to himself. In a low voice he said, “lets see if we can get you to talk for me, okay?” 

Yuuri grasped the bottom of the vibrator, slowly withdrawing it from Victor before quickly thrusting it back in. Victor’s breath caught, but he still remained silent. He continued the pattern of the slow outwards drag and quick inward thrust, twisting the toy inside of his lover. 

“Cmon, Victor, don’t you want to be good for me? You look so lovely like this, all twisted up on my bed… Let me hear you. Please, Vitya…” 

Victor smirked, looking up at Yuuri. Yuuri’s dark gaze was transfixed on the vibrator, sliding in and out. Victor’s eyes closed and he bit his lip as the vibrator hit his prostate. It was becoming exceedingly difficult to not cry out, to not beg Yuuri to fuck him himself, to not give in… 

It was a sharp sting to his thigh that eventually made Victor cry out. Yuuri’s hand squeezed the reddened skin before raising and striking again. Victor cried out again, the mix of the vibrations and the sting of the slap overwhelming him. 

“There we go, such a good boy for me… I’m feeling a bit generous tonight. What would you like, Victor?” 

Victor’s eyes opened and met Yuuri’s gaze. “I want to come, please, please!” 

“Your wish is my command,” Yuuri murmured as a devilish smirk spread across his face. 

He reached for the vibrator, pushing it in just a little more and twisting the tip upwards. He slowly rolled the cock ring off of Victor, and lowered his head to lick a long stripe from the base to the tip. 

Victor’s moans filled the room, limbs twisting, fingers and toes curling. 

Yuuri lifted his left hand up, shoving two of his fingers into Victor’s open mouth. “Suck, Vitya.” 

Victor was swept into a wave of pleasure as Yuuri’s mouth enveloped him; this was why he played these games. He could feel nothing but the warmth of Yuuri. His Yuuri.. his precious Yuuri, who seemed so innocent but hid this sensuality deep down that just tore Victor apart. 

Eventually the sensations became too much for him, and he came, finishing inside Yuuri’s mouth. His body slumped, and Yuuri’s fingers withdrew from his mouth. Yuuri turned off the vibrator and slowly pulled it out of Victor, smiling to himself when Victor twitched. 

Yuuri circled the bed, untying Victor’s limbs and massaging the marks left behind. Victor turned onto his side, stretching and curling his limbs. Yuuri slid into bed behind him, pressing his chest to Victor’s back. Their hands intertwined over Victor’s heart. 

As Yuuri kissed the space between Victor’s shoulder blades, a warmth spread throughout both of them. 

On the ice, or off the ice, it didn’t matter. Victor would always stay close to Yuuri.


End file.
